The mystery of the hidden power
by Isabelle Mcgahan
Summary: the mystery of my hidden power I don't remember much but I will tell you what I remember to this day son . When I was 3 years old I had brightI remember living with my foster parents tweeds and there son Dylan who took me in when I was a baby but it


the mystery of my hidden power

I don't remember much but I will tell you what I remember to this day son .

When I was 3 years old I had brightI remember living with my foster parents tweeds and there son Dylan who took me in when I was a baby but it was not a choice to be there in this house. I want to be with my parents there name are (...). daughter tarlia but I believe there gone that is what everyone is telling me but a part of me feels like there always around lurking around watching me Because one day I will find out what happened to them if it kills me.

Another memory comes to mind when I was 8 years old going to school on my own, at school we got asked to draw a happy memory to go up on the wall . I went to find my friends to sit down with but something felt dark about this. I did not take notes so I start drawing but I could not think of anything to put down, I could see everyone else colouring laughing then the teacher said five minutes and we will show them to the class. Then I started to getting frustrated ,angry and all of a sudden the paper went up in flames and the light went out with a bang I couldn't see a thing suddenly a small creature with pointy ears, stumpy legs and nobly knees appeared in front of me holding a glowing light. I try to scream but nothing came out he pointed a long stick at me and mumbled some foreign words . Without thinking I touched the creature to try and stop him with my left hand and pulled away immediately. When the light came on I looked again and nothing was there but a mark on my hand I traced it like a slivering snake. I looked around scared but it was like I was the only one to see it happen.

The teacher said To us stop colouring i looked down think what will I do scrowing up my face in disappointment but I put my hand up to tell her what happened but out of the corner of my eye I see a drawing sat straight in front of me. I was to late the teacher called my name what do I say what do I do think think. Bingo I said show her the picture I draw She said "I like your (...)

On the way home with my friends and there dad laughing and playing silly games till we got to there house and I walked home from there but the creature appeared again but this time spoke " good day my lady"and gave me a small wooden engraved mahogany with a gold latch box and left. With quite surprise and shock I opened it hoping it would not hurt me. But there was a letter to my surprise it said

Dear daughter

I know I'm not around we are not around to look after you to help you with the hard time a head but the next four years plus will be heard to go through you will have ups and downs you will wonder were you came from what happened to you and how you got it . Trust me you will under stand it soon just remember to control your feelings and to appreciate everyone around you

Yours fafaly Mum and dad

P.S don't let anyone see this letter or the box.

When I got home well if you can call it home they asked me to do some jobs but when I but my tatty old dirty plastic bag on the floor miss tweed grabbed my hand with force Screaming "WHAT IS THIS " me quickly trying to pulling a way saying nothing pulling away as fast as I could again. I was panicking in my head and when I was about to tell her I glanced again and it had diapered. I was so shocked I showed her with a smirk on my face and walked away thinking this was the end of it but petunia grabbed me. "WHAT was that tell me now "? "It is nothing Let go I "said with my smirk quickly turning sour. Something boiled over in my head and the next thing I new the fireplace was on fire and

My hand was itching burning as I grit my teeth to not let them know . Dylan shrikes and they both looked he was trembling his words out fire and pointed they thought he had gone made I was like night but they said stay there , so I did nothing.

I went to my room which was up one flight of stairs and 3 little steps to a small door with two rusty bolt and a hole for the handle I put my finger in to get it open ,with a struggle but I managed to do it. The room was as big as a .., with just enough light coming from a small white round window . I would stand on a old box and look out of the window every day, seeing the children playing , making me pretend that I was out there playing having fun but then I remember it was in my head and I step down with a glum face , something came over me .i pick up the box chucked it across the room laughing with anger. Mr tweed came barging his head in trying to squeeze his big bulky shoulders in screaming and shouting what was all that you threw around with me raising my eyebrows but this was all normal for me at least four times a week I got told of for something like ones I got told of for

Dylan on his 14 birthday said "l want that dog"he seen on tv he went on and on and on till they had enough. They sat him down and said open this box when he opened it was a black dog Dylan looked with a frown screaming and shouting that's not the dog I wanted fix it now . What a spoiled brat he is. What will you can it He called it whip then with a grin on his face He quickly turned around to me "you will walk him take him to the toilet do everything for him " storming off All I could think about was there is another thing for me to look after like his fish that died because they forgot to buy it food silly people. I was thinking buying another animal will only go the same way. a couple of months went by I did everything for the dog feed-it,walk-it and grum it. Dylan lost interest in it the first week we got it asking for another animal but to my surprise they said no with a big grin on my face I tried to hide as he screamed the house down. I walk of to get away from the tantrum in big baby with my hands over my ears this goes on for a you few minutes as I'm halfway up the stairs taking my hands of my ears in relief he has stopped and thinking with a smile on my face I bet he got paid of with money ,game ect put I hope not a new pet. I quickly went down the stairs if I run I will get told of. I grabbed whip and took him to my room I sat with him talking to him telling him it will be ok and said I want you to have a good name let me think I went through names like Finn no response , jack no response again , ailill then he barked so that was his name I keep him close because I have a feeling he came to me for a reason to show me the way I don't know what way but we will figure it out. He is the reason I can get through the day with out doing anything stupid without running away without tearing the house apart but I feel like when I talk to him he understands me just like a human would. I know it is silly but I wish he could talk I think about it all the time. That he can I pretend to play talk as a joke but he talking saying it is coming get ready but I woke up to it being a dreamer was it

Names anubith


End file.
